Hiding
by Audio Pineapple
Summary: She couldn’t help crying, even if she had to hide to do so. [S2 Two Shot.]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters and I am not affiliated in any way, shape or form with anyone who does.

Ana closed her eyes, not sure how the action was supposed to help but doing it anyway, trying to block out the cries of Aaron and the wails of Claire.

"Please, you've got to help. I haven't slept in three days and I can't leave him with Charlie anymore!"

Ana felt her hands curl into fists beside her; deciding that Claire didn't know how lucky she was to have the sleepless nights, the dirty nappies and the never-ending screams. She would give anything to be experiencing it but Claire wasn't even appreciating it.

"Ana!"

A lump formed in her throat as she opened her eyes to see Aaron looking up at her. She knew that she had to get away from the scene before the tears, already sparkling behind her eyes, spilled over.

"I… I just can't."

Claire's face twisted, obviously annoyed, "fine! Be selfish then!" She jiggled Aaron, causing him to cry further and walked away across the beach to find someone else who would watch over him.

Ana felt her knees threatening to buckle. A quick glance around the rest of the survivors showed that nobody was paying any attention to her but she knew that the situation would change if she cried in front of them. She would no longer be the tough one, the one who could handle anything. She would be nothing more than a pathetic waste of space, the girl who cried. She swallowed; knowing that she wasn't going to let that happen, she had to maintain the presence of being strong.

Not bothering to grab anything, she turned and made her way into the jungle. She wasn't going anywhere in specific, she just needed to get far enough away that she could leave them all behind.

Less than a minute into her trip she felt a wetness slide down one cheek and she rubbed furiously at it, she wasn't going to let herself cry yet. There was still the danger of someone noticing her. However, another tear broke free and she quickened her pace, knowing that she would not be able to hold them back much longer.

Eventually, after fifteen minutes of manoeuvring through the jungle she gave up, sinking down onto her knees in between the trees. Feeling her whole body shudder the tears finally burst free, cascading down her face as he sat down properly, not resisting the urge to tuck her legs into her chest and loop her arms around them. She sobbed, shivering violently each time.

She remained there for a few moments until she heard a twig snap behind her. Her face shot away from her knees as she stumbled to her feet, trying to swallow her tears. She wasn't sure who was there but she felt sick knowing that somebody had seen her. She desperately hoped that it would be Eko; he hadn't told anyone about the last time he had found her but her hopes were dashed when she glanced around to see Sawyer there.

**A/N: **Second part of this should be up within the week.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you for all the reviews guys.

Sawyer paused; considering for a moment that he should turn away and walk back to the beach; pretend that he hadn't seen Ana sobbing. She was staring up at him though, fear obviously tainting her eyes and he knew that he couldn't leave. Not until he made sure she wasn't afraid.

"I won't tell anyone."

She shook her head lightly, "yeah? And what do I have to give you for that?"

"Nothin'." At least he had his wish now, he'd managed to make himself so hated and reviled that he wasn't able to perform a favour without people expecting him to charge for it. He sat down next to her and she wrapped her arms around her stomach, looking away. "I don't want anything."

She stayed silent for a moment before attempting to scowl, failing to manage. "Then why don't you just leave?"

"What's wrong?" She clenched her eyes shut at his question and he asked again, unsure if it was because he cared about her or if it was because he wanted to gain more information on his fellow castaways to use against them later. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't look like nothing."

"Well it is."

She shuddered violently and a sob managed to escape her throat. He inched closer to her, worried now. This wasn't the Ana that he was used to seeing and he decided that it had to have been something horrendous if she was crying over it.

"Did someone die?"

He didn't know what reaction he had been expecting but another sob burst from her as the tears spilled over again. She began to shiver and he wrapped an arm around her back. He had done it automatically, it was something he was used to doing when he conned women. He had to look like the sexy yet comforting boyfriend who would listen intently to all of their problems. He was about to pull his arm away again, not wanting to revisit those times when she rolled her body to the side, her chest resting against his shoulder as the tears continued to cascade down her face.

He moved his other arm so that he was encasing her and waited a few moments till he tried to talk to her again.

"Just tell me what's wrong."

"It died."

"What did?"

She was whimpering when she spoke, "my baby."

He felt fear course through his veins, completely unsure how he should take the information. He hadn't even known that she was pregnant. Trying not to show panic in his voice he said the only thing he could think of, "we should get you to Jack then."

She shook her head, her hair tangling against his chest, "not now. A long while ago. I should have saved it."

"What happened?"

She laughed bitterly; "my boyfriend Danny, after I was shot, the doctors gave him a choice. They could terminate the baby and save me or try to save the baby and let me die. They should have saved the baby."

Sawyer tightened his grip on her as more of her tears began to fall. He wasn't sure what he thought about all the new information.

"They should have saved the baby."

"It isn't your fault." It was a familiar line for him; he'd been told it time and time again after his parents died, by family members, friends, school councillors, even by the few sporadic women he'd become close enough to to tell the story to. "It wasn't your fault Ana."

The use of her name evoked a reaction in her. She began to struggle against his grip and he released her, watching as she stopped crying, halting all signs of expression from appearing on her face.

"I know that Jackass." She strode off; going back to the camp and Sawyer wondered why she had left. He wasn't sure if he had helped her feel better, but at least he'd managed to stop her crying.


End file.
